1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorized electric vehicles and, more specifically, to an electric vehicle assembly circuit connected within a vehicle that will extend the operating range of the vehicle battery by charging the battery during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous devices for extending operating life of a vehicle battery have been provided in the prior art. Hybrid systems are available which will extend the operating range of the batteries by supplying an additional charge to the batteries, such as by the addition of an internal combustion engine. The addition of such a hybrid system has an added level of complexity which makes these vehicles an undesirable alternative. The purpose of the electric vehicle being to eliminate the need to use fossil fuels for personal transportation vehicles which are a major source of air pollution and are rapidly depleting the earth's natural resources.
Even though great strides have been made in battery development, a cost effective power supply for electric vehicles has yet to be achieved. Conventional electric vehicles are small in size providing only two seats for passengers and require at least 24 batteries to provide sufficient power for driving. Such vehicles are able to travel a distance of between 60-90 miles between battery charges. The batteries must be charged for a period of 6-15 hours at this time.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,414,863; 5,453,930; 5,528,087 and 5,610,498 all are illustrative of such prior art. Thus, while these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
It is therefore, desirable to produce an electric vehicle which requires a fewer number of batteries to provide a sufficient charge. It is further desirable to produce an electric vehicle able to travel a greater distance between charging of the battery. It is even further desirable to produce an electric vehicle able to partially recharge the batteries during use which will extend the operating range of the batteries. A yet further object of the present invention is to produce an electric vehicle which will not completely drain the power within the batteries thus eliminating the need for long recharging periods. A still further object of the present invention is to produce an electric vehicle which will accommodate more than two passengers and able to achieve a high speed for travel on major thoroughfares. It is still further desirable to produce an electric vehicle able to provide the necessary power for operation of all the comforts and functions found in conventional gasoline driven vehicles such as a sound system, climate control system, electric windows, electric door locks, electrically adjustable seats, cruise control without limiting the operating distance the vehicle can travel or polluting the environment.